The present invention relates to identifying content in an incoming message on a social network, and more specifically, to identifying content in an incoming message for an activity stream on a social network.
A social network is a web based application to enable a user to establish connections with other users such as friends, family, and colleagues in an online environment. Once a user is connected to other users, the users may share information with each other on the social network by uploading pictures, updating personal information, commenting on other users' information, and other activities. A social network uses an activity stream to display the information shared between the users. An activity stream allows a user to be aware of collaborative actions by other users. Thus, a user's activity stream displays shared information from other users.